Missing
by legoryan4579
Summary: When Anakin has a vision of Ahsoka in danger, he sets off on a quest to find her. Will he find her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is a new fanfic I wrote. It takes place after season 5 and is Strongly AU. You'll see why when you read it. Enjoy.**

 _It was very foggy, but he could make out an outline of a small girl. He saw that she was injured and also being tortured. He wanted to help, but then everything disappeared._

Anakin then woke up sweating and was concerned about the dream he just had about his former Padawan Ahsoka Tano.

She left the Jedi order after she was accused of bombing the temple when in fact it was her friend Barriss Offee who was the culprit. She said she was under the influence of the dark side and asked the council for a second chance. They accepted it to the dismay of Anakin. He still didn't trust her.

"Ani, what's wrong?" Asked his secret wife Padme. She too was a friend of Ahsoka and was sadden to hear that she left the order.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." Anakin said.

"Anakin. I know you well enough to know it is not nothing. Tell me what happened." Padme said.

Anakin then explained to her the dream he had of Ahsoka and she then became worried.

"Are you going to talk to the council about it?" Padme asked.

"I will tomorrow." Anakin said.

 **That's the end of the chapter. Was his dream a vision? Will the council allow him to check on Ahsoka? Find out in the next chapter. Please review and give me any ideas you have. May the force be with you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of Missing. Enjoy.**

When Anakin knocked on the door, he heard a response.

"Enter, you may." The voice said.

The door opened to show Jedi master Yoda sitting down with his eyes closed. This meant he was meditating. Anakin sat down next to him.

"Troubled you are, Skywalker?" Yoda asked.

"Yes master. Last night, I had a vision of my former Padawan Ahsoka in danger and with your permission, I would like to go and check to make sure she is okay." Anakin explained.

"Go, you may. But assistance you will need." Yoda explained.

"Okay. I will get Obi wan and we will begin the search." Anakin answered.

"I did not mean just one." Yoda said with a laugh.

Anakin then looked confused, as he didn't know who else would help him with his search. Then suddenly the door open to reveal his current Padawan Katooni, Obi wan and his Padawan Petro, duchess Satine Kryze who survived her encounter with Darth Maul, Master Plo Koon, Master Luminara, Padme, clone captain Rex, clone commander Cody, clone commander Wolffe, R2D2, C3P0, and to his dismay, Barriss Offee.

The group then went to the Twilight, which also survived the encounter with Darth Maul.

"So where do we start?" Katooni asked.

"I have an idea. R2, plot a course for Onderon.

 **Dun dun dun. That's the end of the chapter. Why would Ahsoka be on Onderon? Is she with a certain senator? Find out in the next few chapters. Also, an OC that has appeared in both my other stories will appear in the story. Please review and give me any ideas you have. May the force be with you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter of Missing. Note it is an important chapter. Enjoy.**

While the ship was in lightspeed, Anakin went to the back to try and meditate on finding Ahsoka. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening to reveal master Luminara and Barriss.

"Can I help you master?" Anakin asked.

"I would like you and Barriss to organize the supplies needed to help Ahsoka." Luminara explained.

"Yes master." Anakin answered.

He and Barriss then started cleaning the med packs when Barriss spoke.

"Master Skywalker. I know you probably hate me for what I did to Ahsoka and I deserve it, in fact I hate myself for what I did. I just hope that we can start over and be friends again." Barriss explained.

Anakin thought it over and searched her thoughts for anything different, only to find she was telling the truth.

"I forgive Barriss, and I would like to be friends again. I just hope Ahsoka is alright." Anakin replied.

"Me too." Barriss said.

The door then opened and in came Petro with some news.

"Master Obi Wan told me to tell you we've arrived." Petro said.

 **That's the end of the chapter. Sorry its short. Anakin and Barriss have made up and are friends again. Yay. Will they find Ahsoka? Find out in the next few chapters. Please review and give me any ideas you have. May the force be with you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the fourth chapter of Missing. The OC will appear in this chapter. Enjoy.

The Twilight landed in the hangar with a thud. The ramp was lowered and the crew then walked out to discuss their plan.

"Ok. Me, R2, and Obi Wan will check out the local cantina for anything and the rest of you guard the ship and look around for any clues." Anakin said.

The three then walked into the cantina and went up to a bar. The bartender asked what they wanted.

"We're looking for someone. Do you know where we can find any information?" Obi Wan asked.

The bartender then pointed to a shady 17 year old with his feet on the table.

They walked up to him.

"Were looking for someone. Can you help us?" Obi Wan asked.

"Sir, I've seen millions of people on this planet. I have forgotten about most of them so I doubt I can help you." The boy said.

"Can you at least tell us if you've seen this girl?" Anakin asked as he pulled up a holodisk with Ahsoka's picture on it.

The boy then looked at the picture.

"Nope, sorry, have not seen her." He said.

"Ok, thanks." Anakin said.

Then suddenly, he knocked down the boy's hat.

"Sorry." Anakin said as he picked it up.

"No problem. Hope you find friend." The boy said. Obi Wan and Anakin then walked away and went to R2.

"You noticed how nervous he looked when he saw the picture?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yeah. That was why I knocked his hat over, to put a homing beacon on it. R2, you know what to do." Anakin said.

R2 then went over to the boy who pulled out a comlink.

"Yeah it's me. Two men came by asking about her. I think you know what that means." He said.

"Ok get back to the house Ryan, but make sure no one follows you." The voice said.

"Yes sir." Ryan said.

He then got up from his seat and payed the bartender for his drink. He walked out to his speeder and drove off.

"Let's head back to the Twilight. We may have a lead on this. Anakin said.

That's the end of the chapter. Please review and give me any ideas you have. May the force be with you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the fifth chapter of Missing. Enjoy.**

What Anakin, Obi Wan, and the group discovered shocked them. They were overhearing a meeting between Ryan and some mysterious strangers.

"What the hell is this?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know." Obi Wan said.

"You think they're involved?" A mysterious man said.

"They have to be. Why else would they ask about her." Ryan said.

"I think we should lay off of it for a while. A male said.

"I don't know Saw. What do you think Lux?" Ryan asked.

Suddenly, Anakin slipped and knocked over a box next to him. Everyone then looked at the commotion.

"What was that?" Saw asked.

"I'll check it out." Ryan said as he pulled out a lightsaber.

As he turned it on a rainbow of colors shot up.

Anakin then told everyone to stay still.

"You." Ryan said as he saw Anakin.

"Where did you get that?" Anakin asked as he saw the lightsaber.

"I made myself. What's it to you?" Ryan asked.

"Master Skywalker?" Lux asked.

"Senator Bonteri. What have you done with Ahsoka?" Anakin asked furiously.

"I haven't done anything. Ahsoka has been kidnapped by the Separatists." Lux explained.

"Why?" Satine asked.

"I wish I knew." Lux said.

"Well if it's alright with you, we would like to help you find Ahsoka." Obi Wan explains.

"Well I guess were working together." Lux said.

 **That's the end of the chapter. So Anakin's dream was a vision. Will he be able to rescue Ahsoka? Find out soon. Please review and give me any ideas you have. May the force be with you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the sixth chapter of Missing. Enjoy.

As everyone boarded the Twilight, they talked about coming up with a plan. Anakin suggested they board the ship and blow it up. But everyone was not too keen on that Idea.

"Well what are our other options?" Anakin asked.

"I have an idea. What if I act as a bounty hunter saying I am collecting a bounty on the Jedi, and when we get to the holding cells, we break Ahsoka out and destroy the ship." Ryan explained.

"I like that idea, but there is one problem. We don't know where they are holding Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"Maybe we should try Geonosis." Satine said.

"Good idea duchess. Wolffe, go and prepare the ship." Master Plo said.

"Yes sir." Wolffe said.

"R2, contact the council." Anakin said.

A hologram of the Jedi council then came up in front of them.

"Skywalker. News you have?" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes. It appears my vision was correct. The Separatists have captured Ahsoka, and senator Lux Bonteri here has tried to rescue Ahsoka as well. He will assist my team in rescuing her." Anakin explained.

"Excellent, but I feel there is something you are not telling us." Master Windu said.

Anakin then tensed, as he knew what they were talking about. He then looked at Ryan and Ryan then nodded.

"Yes there is. I would like to introduce Ryan Lazerhexjunker. He is strong with the force and has a lightsaber of his own, but he is not a Jedi." Anakin said.

"How do you have a lightsaber? Shaak Ti asked.

"I traveled to Ilum and built it myself." Ryan explained.

"Ok. Well we request you come back to the temple and that we test you." Master Windu explained.

"Of course." Ryan answered.

The hologram then died down.

That's the end of the chapter. This was the longest chapter I wrote thus far. Please review and give me any ideas you have. May the force be with you. 


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the seventh chapter of Missing. Enjoy.

While Anakin and Ryan were piloting the Ship, everyone else was in the back prepping for the rescue mission.

"So, how did you meet Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"I was working for Lux as chief of staff and She came up crying saying she left the order and had no where else to go. Lux told her she could stay with him as long as she wants." Ryan explained.

"There's more isn't there?" Anakin asked suspiciously.

"Yes. You are probably not going to like this, but she and Lux got married about a year ago, and she is pregnant with twins for about nine months. A boy and a girl." Ryan answered nervously.

"Sh- she's pregnant?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, and the babies are due any day now." Ryan said.

"All the more reason to save her." Anakin said.

"Yes. She is like a little sister to me." Ryan said.

That's the end of the chapter. Sorry this chapter is short. I couldn't think of anything else to write, but I added some drama with Lux and Ahsoka being married, and Ahsoka expecting twins. Please review and give me any ideas you have. May the force be with you. 


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the eighth chapter of Missing. Enjoy.

As the Twilight came out of hyperspace, the first thing the crew saw was a Separatist frigate. A voice then came over the speakers.

"Incoming ship, identify yourself or you will be shot down." A droid said.

This is the Twilight. I am here to collect a bounty on a Jedi. Count Dooku himself has requested me. Ryan said.

"Make your way to hangar 7." The droid said.

The Twilight made its way to the empty hangar and landed. The boarding ramp then opened and the crew walked out.

"Ok, so me, Lux, Ryan, Rex, R2, and Barriss will rescue Ahsoka, and everyone else, try to destroy this ship and find anything useful." Anakin said.

"Be careful Ani." Padme said.

"Don't worry about me." Anakin replied.

The two groups were about to go their separate ways, but not before Anakin felt a disturbance.

"Wait. Dooku is here. As well as Grievous and a third person I can't identify, but he is strong with the dark side." Anakin said.

"Maybe it's the mysterious sith lord we've been looking for." Plo said.

"Then we should be extra cautious." Rex said.

Dun Dun Dun. That's the end of the chapter. Sorry this chapter is short. I wanted to leave you all on a cliffhanger. Who is the third Sith lord? Find out in the next chapter. Please review and give me any ideas you have. May the force be with you. 


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the ninth chapter of Missing. Enjoy.

As Anakin, Lux, Rex, Ryan, R2, and Barriss came up to a terminal, R2 plugged in and pulled up a hologram of the ship they were on.

"Ok. So the bridge is up here, and the prison cells are down here." Anakin explained.

R2 suddenly beeped.

"What so you mean she's on the bridge?" Lux asked R2.

"I think it's a trap master Skywalker." Barriss said worriedly.

"Ok then. Lets head to the bridge." Anakin said.

Meanwhile, Obi Wan, Plo Koon, Cody, Padme, and everyone else made there way around the cruiser, trying to not be spotted.

"Do you think they'll find Ahsoka?" Padme asked.

"I hope so, and I hope were not too late." Plo Koon said.

Suddenly everyone heard footsteps and two voices coming towards them.

"Everyone hide." Obi Wan whispered.

Soon everyone was hidden from plain sight and saw Admiral Tarkin talking to someone on a holodisk.

"Do not worry my lord. She will break in time. We just need to find her weakness." He said.

"Make sure you do Admiral, otherwise I will put you in an airlock and it will pull you out into space." The mysterious voice said.

"Yes my lord." Tarkin said as he turned of the disk.

He then disappeared as the door closed behind him.

"That man he was talking to sounded vaguely familiar. Obi Wan said.

"Agreed, we should be cautious master." Petro said.

Dun Dun Dun. That's the end of the chapter. Who is the mysterious man Tarkin was talking to? Was it the Sith lord? Find out in the next chapter. Please review and give me any ideas you have. May the force be with you. 


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the tenth chapter of Missing. Note the bridge that Ahsoka is being held in is similar to the one in episode three when Obi Wan and Anakin fought count Dooku. Enjoy.

As Anakin, Lux, Ryan, R2, and Barriss reached the bridge they saw Ahsoka on a Geonosian containment field. She was unconscious and looked like she had been tortured for weeks.

"Ahsoka can you hear me?" Anakin said.

She started stirring and when she saw Anakin she gasped.

"M-master. It's a trap." Ahsoka muttered.

Suddenly the lights came on as a cloaked man walked down accompanied by Cad Bane and Aurra Sing, two known enemies of Ahsoka and the Republic.

"Hello Anakin." The mysterious man said.

"That voice, I know that voice anywhere." Anakin exclaimed.

The hooded man then took his hood off and revealed himself to be . . .

Dun Dun Dun. That's the end of the chapter. Who is the Sith lord? Find out in the next chapter. Sorry about the chapter being short. I just wanted to leave y'all on a cliffhanger. Please review and give me any ideas you have. May the force be with you. 


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the eleventh chapter of Missing. Note the bridge that Ahsoka is being held in is similar to the one in episode three when Obi Wan and Anakin fought count Dooku. Enjoy.

The hooded man then took his hood off and revealed himself to be Chancellor Palpatine.

"Chancellor?!" Anakin asked.

"Yes Anakin, I am the sith lord Darth Sidious." Sidious exclaimed.

"Why. Why did you kidnap the one girl whom I considered a daughter? I considered you the father I never had!" Anakin shouted.

"This was all part of my plan to turn the Republic into my own Galactic Empire. It would have started with Windu trying to arrest me and you coming to rescue me and then killing all the Jedi, but I thought this would work even better." Sidious explained.

"I'll never join you!" Anakin replied.

Soon Obi Wan, Padme, Cody, Wolffe, Plo, 3p0, R2, Luminara, Barriss Petro, and Katooni came in and saw Anakin Lux, Ryan, and Rex staring at Chancellor Palpatine holding Ahsoka hostage.

"Chancellor?" Obi Wan asked.

"Hello, master Kenobi." Sidious greeted.

Suddenly the cruiser shook.

"Lord Sidious!" A voice said.

"What is it Grievous?" Sidious said.

"The Republic Fleet has just arrived." Grievous said.

Dun Dun Dun. That's the end of the chapter. Please review and give me any ideas you have. May the force be with you.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the twelfth chapter of Missing. I have a special surprise in this chapter. You'll know it when you see .

Out in space, there was a massive Republic fleet attacking. In the lead Star Destroyer was the Resolute Led by Mace Windu, Master Yoda, and Admiral Yularen. The Boarding parties included Jedi masters Ayala Secura and Shaak Ti, Gungan fighters led by Jar Jar Binks, Mandalorians led by Bo-Katan and included Korkie Kryze, Amis, Lagos, and Soniee, Lurmen fighters led by Tee Wat Ka and his son Wag Too, Kidd Kareen, Mon Calamari fighters led by Prince Lee Char and Admiral Ackbar, And Twi'lek Fighters led by Cham Syndulla.

The fleet included, 10 Venator-class star destroyers, 12 Acclamators, 15 Republic frigates, 7 Arquitens cruisers, 5 Pelta class frigates, 2 stealth ships, and 6 Heavy class Star Destroyers.

The star fighters included 13 v-19 squadrons, 8 Y-wings squadrons, 3 V-wing squadrons, 2 Z-95 squadrons, and 50 ARC-170 fighters led by the pilot Oddball, as well as Jedi Masters Saesee Tiin and Kit Fisto.

"Star Hawk squadron, you know what to do." Oddball said.

"Yes sir!" The pilots said.

Soon multiple Droid Fighters, Tri Fighters, and Hyena class bombers came into the battle. As the battle waged on in space, in the cruiser, there was drama as Sidious was trying to turn Anakin to the dark side.

"If you join me, I can help you save your wife and your Padawan." Sidious said.

"Skyguy. Don't join him. He'll just use you and he'll kill everyone and bring chaos to the galaxy." Ahsoka said.

Anakin had mixed thoughts on what to do. He didn't want to turn to the dark side, but he wanted to save Padme and Ahsoka. He then made his descision.

Dun Dun Dun. That's the end of the chapter. What decision did Anakin make? Find out in the next chapter. I kind of mixed the Canon and Legends to do something different. Hope you enjoyed that. If you didn't, I'm sorry, but don't say anything mean. Also sorry for the long introductions of the fleets. Please review and give me any ideas you have. May the force be with you. 


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the thirteenth chapter of Missing. I have a special surprise in this chapter. You'll know it when you see it. Enjoy.

"I will never join you! You kidnapped my former Padawan, and tortured her just to get to me!" Anakin said.

"If you will not be turned, she will be destroyed." Sidious said.

Sidious then shot lightning out of his hands and onto Ahsoka who screamed in agony from the pain.

"Only at the end do you understand." He said.

As he shot out more lightning, Anakin jumped in front of Ahsoka and blocked the lightning with his lightsaber.

"This is the end of your reign your highness! I am a Jedi. Like my masters before me." Anakin explained.

"So be it, Jedi." Sidious said as he drew out his lightsaber and rushed to attack Anakin.

In space, the Separatist received reinforcement from Geonosian fighters assisting them, but what they did not know was that their comms had been hacked into. So they were able to hear the duel between Anakin and Sidious, but not alone. The republic cruisers and fighters could hear them too.

"You think I'll keep the droid army. They'll just become scrap. I'll use the clone army to wipe out the Jedi when this war is over. Then I'll dispose of them too and create a better army." Sidious explained.

"I wouldn't think so." Anakin said.

"Why not?" Sidious asked.

"Because everyone just heard your little plan on the comms." Anakin reveals.

Sidious then heard the static from the comms.

"I'll kill you boy! Sidious exclaimed.

Dun Dun Dun. That's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed that. Please review and give me any ideas you have. May the force be with you. 


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the fourteenth chapter of Missing. You'll know it when you see it. Enjoy.

In Space after everyone heard Sidious' confession, they stopped attacking each other and started peace treaties.

In the cruiser, Anakin and Sidious continued their duel. Sidiuos started gaining the upper hand when Anakin heard a voice inside his head.

"Skyguy, don't join him. It will only make things worse for the galaxy. I know you want to save me and Padme, but the only way to do that is to stop him" Ahsoka said.

Anakin then gained the strength he needed to stop the sith lord. He slashed out at Sidious and stuck his lightsaber in Sidious' heart and he fell off the platform and down the reactor shaft screaming. Anakin then ran towards Ahsoka and released her from the containment field. He could feel pain radiating from her stomach and saw liquid pouring down her legs. He knew it was time. He then picked her up bridal style gently and ran towards the Twilight and met up with the others.

"Lux, she's gone into labor she having the babies now!" Anakin yelled.

"But she's not due for another two weeks." Lux said.

"Well it's time. Master I'm gonna need you to take us to the Resolute." Anakin said.

"Sure thing Anakin." Obi Wan said as he slid into the pilot seat and flew out of the hangar and towards the Resolute.

Dun Dun Dun. That's the end of the chapter. Anakin defeated Palpatine and Ahsoka's gonna have the babies. There will be one more chapter after this. Please review and give me any ideas you have. I hope you had fun reading this as much as I had fun writing it. I will go back to continuing House Of Anubis Season 4. May the force be with you. 


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the fifteenth chapter of Missing. I have also decided to add an epilogue after this chapter. Enjoy.

As soon as the Twilight landed, the ramp opened and the gang all but ran out to the medical bay. Anakin then set Ahsoka down on one of the beds avalible as the Jedi Council came up to congratulate them on their mission when they saw the state Ahsoka was in. Ahsoka then doubled down in pain as she felt another contraction. Lux and Anakin were on both sides of her holding her hands.

"Ok, I need some space." Barriss said as she sat in front of Ahsoka's bed.

I can see crowning. Ahsoka I'm gonna need you to push." Barriss said.

Ahsoka pushed as hard as she could, and by the eighth push she could hear crying at the end of her bed.

"It's a boy. I'm gonna need you to push again Ahsoka for your daughter." Barriss announced.

Ahsoka pushed as hard as she could and the girl came out with any problems. Lux held their daughter while Ahsoka held their boy.

"So what are you going to name them?" Plo asked.

"For our daughter, Mina, to honor Lux's mother. For our son, Dzack, to honor my father. Would you like to hold one master Skywalker?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course." Anakin said.

Ahsoka then handed him Dzack and Anakin smiled at him.

"Hey Dzack. I'm Skyguy. I'm so glad to meet you." Anakin cooed.

He then handed the baby back to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka then cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"I've been thinking. Masters, with you permission, I would like to return to the Jedi Order even though I'm married and a mother. Ahsoka announced.

"Back into the order, you may come, as Knight Bonteri." Master Yoda said.

The term knight confused Ahsoka but suddenly knew what was happening as the council gathered around her with their lightsabers on.

"Padawan Ahsoka Tano Bonteri. By the right of the council. By the will of the force. Dub thee I do. Jedi. Knight of the republic." Yoda said as he put his lightsaber over her shoulders.

Ahsoka then smiled at Anakin and Lux. She also saw that Ryan was accepted into the Order as a knight as well. But what surprised her more was to learn Padme is five months pregnant with Anakin and hers child. and that the council will allow attachments in the order. She knew nothing would be the same anymore.

That's the end of the chapter. Please review. Remember, the epilogue is next and it will depict the birth of Padme's kids. May the force be with you. 


	16. epilogue

Here is the epilogue of Missing. Enjoy.

Ahsoka held Padme's hand as she was going through a lot of pain. Padme was giving birth. 6 months into the pregnancy, she and Anakin found out they were having twins. A boy and a girl. They were so happy they already came up with names for them. Luke Skywalker and Leia Skywalker.

Padme then lets out a huge scream as the first child came out.

"It's a boy." The medical droid said.

"Luke." Padme said as she gave out another scream which was then quieted down by the crying of another infant.

"It's a girl." The medical droid said.

"Leia." Anakin whispered.

The two parents then held their children who had quieted down, while their friends smiled and looked happily at them.

"Ahsoka would you like to hold one?" Anakin asked.

"I'd be honored." Ahsoka said.

Anakin then gently handed Leia to Ahsoka who started crying at the sight of her new baby sister.

"Hi Leia. I'm glad you're here." Ahsoka cooed.

She then gave Leia back and laid her head down on Lux's shoulder as he held their twins Dzack and Mina. Ahsoka knew that their lives would be different.

That's the end Missing. Please review. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. Even if you didn't review, thanks for reading. May the force be with you. 


End file.
